


Too much

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ariya Daivari (mentioned), Frottage, M/M, Sexting, dry hump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brian pays Jack a surprise visit.
Relationships: Jack Gallagher/Brian Kendrick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Too much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DunkMeToHell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunkMeToHell/gifts).

Jack expected Brian to be pent up After not being able to physically touch him for months. Of course, Jack was busy working on his body and endurance during his little strike from wrestling. He was going to return bigger and better.

He wasn't sure how Brian had so much free time, though. He was on 205 live every week, so why wasn't he more busy? He's home much more often than he should be. Maybe it's because they have find people for him to fight. Not many step up to the plate when it comes to the man with a plan. Well, that's not true. Brian just runs away sometimes. It doesn't matter. He just wants to see Brian again.

And yet, as he stared at the fluorescent light beaming from his phone screen, the lewd conversations between them from months ago, he couldn't bring up the courage to text Brian that he wants to see him. More than anything, he wants to feel Brian's warm frame slotted against his, fitting together so perfectly, almost like it was meant to be. He wants to hear his voice, smooth and soft, feel his hands, warm and slender…

He wants Brian. As he thinks about what they could be doing at this moment, his phone buzzes and lights up. It's a text. He opens it quickly, his eyes widening as he sees a single text sitting on the white screen.

"Open up."

Jack glances at his door warily. He slowly stands, rising from his uncomfortable position on the cheap hotel couch. The floor creaks with each step he takes, increasing the tension he feels in his stomach. Shakily, he opens the door and it met with a familiar shadow. "Brian." he gasps, trying his hardest not to jump on him right there. The other man only huffed out a laugh, stepping forward into the room. With a muffled click, the door shuts behind the two of them, only air between them.

"Jack." The other man breathes, his hand moving to rest on Jack's shoulder. Jack tries his best to suppress a shudder, his body so needy and helpless in this situation. Brian keeps stepping forward until Jack falls back on the bed, pinned below him. There was heat coming from both of their bodies, making their clothes unbearable. However, before Jack could even whine, Brian was speaking. 

"Those pictures you kept sending," He rasps, his large, soft hands running up and down the pale man's sides, making him shiver with need. "You were so needy...anything would do it, huh?" He continues, his tone teasing as he presses his hips right to Jack's erection. Jack let out a pathetic whimper, blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Tell me, Jackie…" He grunts, rolling his hips up into Jack's making the two more and more aroused as he spoke. "How many times did you cum just from my texts?"

"S-Somany-" The british chokes, his hands gripping to the bedsheets. He didn't want to admit it, but Brian texting him what to do, how and where to touch himself was such a turn on. He couldn't help it, he's been so touch starved. The older man chuckled deeply. His large hand sneaks into Jack's tight pants, gently running his fingers along the tip of his cock. 

That slight motion earns a squeal from the other, his hips twitching up into the warm fingers of his lover. "Are you already close?" Brian smirks, leaning into the crook of Jack's neck. A whimper from the other man. The taller man smirks. "Hm…I might make you wait."

With a twist of his fingers, he smears the precum all over Jack's tip and bites into his neck. That almost makes him cum right there. But he holds on, looking Brian in the eyes. "B-Brian, p-pl….i-it…..i-i…!" He sobs, unable to say anything other than broken words. Brian takes pity on him and gently squeezes his cock, twisting his wrist. 

With that, Jack is arching up into Brian and crying out his name, the pleasure melting his mind and bones. Brian pulls his hand out of his pants, staring at his messy fingers before licking them clean. Even though he's out of it, Jack is able to process the dirty thing Brian's doing. He whines at the sight of his tongue running over his slender fingers.

"You taste good." Brian hums, smirking at the younger man. "You came so quickly, though. Were you that far gone before I got here?" He teases. That earns a broken chuckle from Jack.

"I forgot how good you were at pressing my buttons, Mr. Kendrick."

"Aw," Brian giggles, straddling the other man and purring. "You think I'm good at it.." he chuckles, adding just a bit of pressure.MJack squeaks, the feeling of Brian against him just a little much after his previous orgasm. The taller man smirked softly, rolling his hips so he could feel how aroused he was as well.

"B-Brian-!" He gasps, an odd mix of pain and pleasure shooting into his veins. He whimpers, Brian's warmth grinding against his sensitive cock making him tremble and sob. Part of him wants Kendrick to stop, but he pulls him closer nonetheless. Brian speaks softly.

"Shh…It's okay." He whispers, pulling Jack into his arms as he quickened his thrusts. "I've got you Jackie boy.."

By now Jack is nothing but a quivering, sobbing mess in Kendrick's strong arms. Stars twinkled in his eyes as he cries out loudly, barely able to hear the older man's moans. Jack opened his eyes for a second. There was Brian above him, his cheeks red and his eyes closed, his lips parted slightly as he panted for breath. Jack could feel how much he liked it, even through his pants. The feeling of Brian, wet and warm and delicious drove him to the edge. He thrusts up, almost knocking Kendrick over as he orgasmed. The older man was right with him, cumming hard over Jack's cock.

They laid there, in a haze of pleasure. It had been months, and even a dry hump was enough. Jack turned to look at the other man who collapsed next to him.

"Well, this was certainly a nice surprise." The British man pants, weakly moving closer to Brian. Kendrick hummed lowly, tossing an arm around Jack's waist. 

"Well, I missed you. I wasn't waiting for your slow ass to come back after your hissy fit." He teases.

"You did the same thing."

"Yeah, but it's cool when I do it."

Jack chuckles. He nuzzles close to Brian, sighing softly. "Think they'll let us team with Daivari?"

"They should. We're original, after all."

After they laughed, Brian yawned and kissed Jack's forehead. "Mind if I stay the night Jackie?"

Jack smiles, a feeling of warmth rushing through his body at the nickname. He chuckles lowly.

"Not at all, Mr. Kendrick."

**Author's Note:**

> Paige in case u didnt know ily bitch


End file.
